Chasing You Forever
by petitprotege
Summary: Paige McCullers has always done all the chasing in their relationship. Now it's Emily's turn. A version of the fallout from 5x03.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry I'm still working on my other story which I'll update relatively soon :) I just had to get this out of my system. It's only one of the versions I have in my head about the fallout of 5x03. I have a couple more scenes in my head so I'm thinking this a two or three shot. It might be a little harsh from Paige's side but Em has been so cold with her, so I decided to switch roles bc it's just not fair to Paige to be barked at all the time. That's just my opinion though. :) **

* * *

**Paige POV**

"Hey Paige." Hanna greets sweetly as she sits next to the swimmer seated at a table in the courtyard of Rosewood High, typing on on her laptop.

Paige takes her eyes off of the screen long enough to shoot the fashionable blonde a smile, "Hey Hanna."

"Whatchya got there?" Hanna poses curiously.

Paige sighs, "10 page research paper for History class."

Hanna quirks her face, "Gross."

The toned swimmer chuckles, "Tell me about it…so what's up?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Emily is? None of us can seem to reach her…" Hanna asks.

The tall brunette scoffs as she transfers her attention back to her laptop, "I never knew where she was when we were together, what makes you think I'll know where she is now?"

Hanna feeling guilty, decides to try to cheer up the swimmer, "Paige…I'm not supposed to be telling you this, and if someone asks you about it, this conversation never happened…"

The intrigued swimmer flits her attention back on the blonde coaxing her to continue.

Hanna sighs, "Emily puts on a good front but she's literally miserable without you…you just need to chase after her a little bit longer and I really do believe that you'll get her back."

Paige digests the information, her facial expression tranquil, as she takes a breath. She calmly explains, boring into the blonde's piercing blue eyes, "I'm tired of chasing her Hanna… every time that I do, my heart just shatters into even smaller pieces because all she does is push me further away. I'm tired of fighting to be with her. I've never been able to just BE with her. Whether it was Maya or Samara…Nate, and now Alison. A person will only chase someone for so long while knowing that person won't chase them back. She's the one who broke us up… so if she wants us back together, that's on her…because I'm done."

Hanna's heart fell at the swimmer's admission. She only ever heard Emily's side of the story and has only ever thought about how Emily was feeling. She never realized how much pain Paige was going through and that realization made her insides wrench with guilt.

"Paige, at the end of the day you could fight the entire world off, but ultimately it's her choice whether she stays or goes." Hanna tries to cheer up the girl only for her not to have thought it through, having it completely backfire.

"You're right. And she's not here right now is she?" Paige asks rhetorically before returning her eyes back to the screen.

Hanna sighs frustrated by Paige's foreign demeanor. She explains hoping the swimmer was still listening, "Look, all I know is that she's crazy about you. Whatever she decides to do with that is up to her. But I just need you to know that she has always loved you and she always will. Remember that."

The blue-eyed beauty stands up, only to walk away as she understood that Paige was indeed done talking.

* * *

**Emily POV**

Emily spots her favorite swimmer seated on the bench in the locker room slipping on her combat boots as she was finishing changing from winning her races at the swim meet today.

"Hey." Emily chirps shyly.

Paige looks over her shoulder to see none other than Emily Fields. She turns her attention back to putting on her boots before responding coldly, "Hey."

"Sydney did great out there. I guess we really do make a great team." Emily hopefully smiles only for Paige not to respond.

"She told me that you had told her something before the race that relaxed her…"

Paige chimes aloofly, keeping her back to Emily, "I told her what you told me a while ago…to just swim for yourself…no one else."

The bronzed beauty hesitantly walks over to straddle the bench so she could completely face Paige, "You remembered that?"

She tries again as she received no response, "Paige-"

The swimmer finally meets Emily's pleading gaze, "Emily, I really don't feel like talking right now." She chirps as politely as she could, despite the resentment she felt towards the girl.

"Paige I'm trying to build a friendship here and you're not helping." Emily asserts in frustration.

Paige flits her gaze onto her ex-girlfriend, "We can never just be friends Emily and you know that." She swiftly stands up, closes her locker and grabs her duffle bag, only to leave the locker room before Emily could respond.

**P.S. – I'd love to know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**

**P.S.S.- (Regarding 5x03)- My poor broken Paily heart. :(((( …I hated how Emily didn't even shed a damn tear! Sigh…all I'm saying is we deserve a steamy make up/sex scene after everything we've been through am I right or am I right? lol… My peeps with twitter accounts let's get that motion to the writers! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I didn't expect to get such an amazing response from you guys! You are all honestly the best! And I feel your pain about Paige. :( I hope Emily realizes that she messed up too. By the sneak peek we got from 5x04, I feel like that's how the story is going to go. :D I mean Paige pleaded to her twice only to get rejected both times! So I think she finally put it in her head that Em has to come after her, because there's nothing else she can do...at least that's what I hope! Fingers crossed! :))) I think I'll have 3 more chapters of this…it all depends how long I make the chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S.-I'll most likely update my other story within 2 or 3 days. :)**

* * *

**Emily POV**

Sydney swiftly emerges her head out of the water as soon as she makes it to the edge of the pool, "How'd I do?"

"Better. You shaved off another tenth of a second." Emily smiles to the girl in the pool.

Sydney deflates, "That's it? I felt like I was flying!"

Emily tries to motivate the newbie swimmer, "Well your technique is so much better, though. We just have to keep working on it."

"Try keeping your fingers tight against each other, you'll get a stronger pedal." Paige's voice swiftly shoots Emily and Sydney's attention on her as she enters the natatorium.

"Paige… what're you doing here?" Emily asks timidly to the girl dressed in her Rosewood Sharks sweats.

Sydney answers for the tall brunette, "I invited her. I figured since Paige is still able to swim, she has other techniques that could really help me out too."

Emily fidgets as Paige makes her way closer to her, standing by the edge of the pool.

"That won't be a problem will it?" Sydney asks innocently.

Emily shakes her head before answering distractedly, "No. No, it's fine… Sydney, why don't you do a couple more laps while I go over your times with Paige."

Sydney nods before emerging underwater, "Sure."

"Hi." Emily exhales trying to rid of her nerves as Paige makes it in front of her.

"Hi." Paige responds confidently.

Their gazes linger before Emily breaks the stillness amongst them, as she gets straight to the point, "Paige, I can handle Sydney on my own."

The swimmer replies nonchalantly, "I know you can. But she came to me asking for help. She's my teammate. If she doesn't want my help anymore then she'll tell me, otherwise I'm not going to bail on her because of our situation."

"So how do you recommend we go about 'our situation'?" Emily asks irritated that Paige wasn't going to let up. Paige didn't want to be friends so didn't understand how they were going to work together.

Paige asserts formally, "We keep it professional and civil. It's not Rocket Science, Emily. But if you can't handle that then you're free to go, because I'm not leaving unless Sydney asks me too."

"I can handle it." Emily bores into Paige's eyes as she tries to conceal the longing within her own with confidence instead.

She terribly missed the warmth she would feel from Paige's eyes whenever the girl would look at her. Even when they would argue and fight, she would never lose the feeling that Paige loved her with all her might and that she would always work at keeping them together.

But now… she didn't recognize the girl standing in front of her. She finally realized that maybe she had pushed Paige a distance way too far into the deep dark ocean, leaving her to wonder if the taller swimmer could ever swim back to her. Although, she knew Paige could swim back to shore if she really wanted to. What terrified her is that the desire didn't appear within Paige anymore.

She was terrified that Paige finally decided she didn't want to pedal against the harsh tides she sent her way, any longer. That instead, she was letting herself flow with the current, knowing that those waves would eventually course her to a welcoming shore.

* * *

**Paige POV**

"Gosh after all that swimming, I'm starving." Sydney giggles as she pulls herself out of the water.

"We can go to the Grille, if you'd like?" Paige poses sweetly as they began making their way to the locker room with Emily following suit.

Sydney's face lights up with a smile, "Yes! That sounds amazing right now."

"Emily, would you like to join us?" The newbie looks over her shoulder at the girl who was feigning to distractedly write things down on her notepad.

Paige took a liking to the new swimmer, but that didn't stop her from silently cursing to herself that Sydney just invited Emily along.

Emily was about to decline the invitation but the persistent girl didn't allow her, "Um I think-"

"Please, pretty please. We can go over my times and you could help me with some tips?" Sydney shoots her a convincing smile as she pleads to Emily.

Emily finally relents as they enter the locker room, "I guess I could eat."

"Yay! I'm so glad!" Sydney beams.

Paige opens the locker room door, allowing both girls to enter first.

"Thanks." Emily whispers shyly as she brushes by her ex-girlfriend.

"No problem." Paige quietly chirps back, the tension between them, suffocating.

* * *

**Paige POV**

The three swimmers were sat at a table outside the Grille while scanning the menu, pondering what they would like to order.

"Emily, what's good here?" Sydney glances up from her menu at the bronzed beauty.

The raven-haired beauty shifts her attention to the new girl, "Um, the grilled chicken is really good or the-" Emily falters as she sees a mysteriously alluring girl walk up to their table.

"McCullers! Hey!" The slender brunette enthuses with a bright smile.

Paige's attention is swiftly pulled from her own menu, only to shift at the beautiful brunette with piercing blue eyes. She quickly stands up to greet the enticing girl with a charming smile, "Lexie, hi! How are you?"

"Seeing you, I'm even better now." Lexie smiles sincerely.

Emily instantly feels her blood boiling with jealously from watching the gorgeous girl interested in Paige.

Paige dips her head from the compliment before smiling at the girl, "Are we still on for next week?"

"Of course." The girl smiles sweetly.

As Paige feels two sets of eyes on her from her peripheral vision she excuses herself, "I'm sorry this is Sydney and Emily. We swim together at Rosewood High."

Emily forces a tight smile a she stands up, clutching her purse, "Nice to meet you Lexie. I was just leaving so you can have my seat if you'd like."

"Oh no, I have somewhere to be but thanks." Lexie declines politely.

"I'll see you later, Sydney." Emily mutters before making her way to her car.

"Um, okay…bye Emily." Sydney mutters, caught off guard by the swimmer's abruptness to leave.

Despite them not being together anymore, Paige would never purposely want to hurt Emily. She still loved her but she was just doing what she had to. Paige wanted to go after her, but her and Emily were broken up and she had to move on. She was tired of always waiting around for the girl, as if she was some lovesick puppy. Paige finally realized she couldn't stop living her life for the sake of Emily not feeling hurt or jealous after she was the one to force her to move on.

"I guess I'll see you later, Paige." Lexie winks at the toned swimmer.

"Bye." Paige smirks as she watches the pretty brunette walk away from her, only to sit down across from a Confused Sydney staring at her.

Paige shrugs, "What?"

"So I'm guessing you and Emily used to be together?" Sydney poses gently.

Paige scrunches her eyebrows together as if that was the most bizarre suggestion she's ever heard, "What makes you say that?"

Sydney asserts sarcastically, "Um maybe the fact that every time I'm with you two I could literally slice the tension with something as dull as a spork. Or maybe the fact that Emily just bolted after seeing you with Miss Pretty over there. I feel like I'm the kid of two parents going through a divorce or something…"

Paige sighs in guilt, "I'm sorry if we make you feel awkward…it's just...we broke up and it's rather fresh…we're still trying to adjust."

Sydney smiles forlornly at the new information, "No, it's okay. After all, you guys have been helping me so much and I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. I'll do my best to keep the tension to a minimum." Paige smiles kindly.

The new swimmer poses hesitantly, "So if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you two together anymore?"

Paige shoots the girl a small smile letting her know she's not overstepping boundaries, "Many reasons…it's complicated…"

"We have time." Sydney grins widely urging the girl on.

Paige confesses, "I did something severe, she asked me not to do…but I did it for her own safety. I'd rather her hate me than her not having the chance to live her life, regardless if I'm in it or not."

Sydney beams, "Sounds like you really love her."

"I do. But that's not enough apparently." Paige confides calmly trying to conceal the sadness in her voice.

"It's always enough, the rest you guys can work on together." The brunette urges positively with a smile.

The tall brunette explains her dilemma, "That's the problem Sydney, I don't remember the last time she's tried to help me save our relationship. I'm always the one pushing for us to work out and I don't ever get anything out of her. It's like she checked out of the relationship and I was unknowingly being dragged along."

"Well if counts for anything, I think she knows…that she messed up." Sydney elaborates after receiving a questioning stare.

Paige sighs, "That means nothing to me if she's not willing to do anything about it."

**P.S.S.- I'd love any kind feedback, I really do cherish you all's opinions and suggestions! :)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I didn't write too much between Emily and anyone else because I wanted to focus more on Emily and Paige…I mean obviously ;) Which is why this might seem a little choppy since they're not together anymore. This chapter is quite a tear jerker, at least it was for me…and I'm the one who wrote it lol…Anyway I don't think this is how IT'S (you'll know what I mean when you get there) going to go down on the show although I'm really excited to see how IT will play out. ;P I used some dialogue and scenes from PLL 5x04 but slightly switched it up a bit, as you'll notice. ;) Idk how many more chapters I'll be writing, I'll leave it up to you guys to tell me and I'll see if I can plan it that way or not…anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Paige POV**

"Yay, Emily's finally getting in the water with us!" Sydney yells excitedly, forcing Paige's attention to swiftly shift onto the slender swimmer sauntering over to the pool in her Sharks' swimsuit.

Both Emily and Paige couldn't help but smile from Sydney's enthusiasm.

"Nice of you to join us, Fields." Paige smiles sincerely, knowing how much Emily misses the water. Even though she couldn't swim for competitions, it never meant that she was banned from a swimming pool altogether. Although, she kept away from the pool often as it reminded her that she couldn't swim competitively anymore.

"Thanks." Emily smiles timidly not meeting Paige's gaze as she makes it into the pool.

The girls had been in the water for a couple of hours showing Sydney proper techniques and small tricks that could make her strokes stronger and faster that would help in allowing her to effortlessly slice through the water.

Even though Emily wasn't competitively swimming, the constant rotating of Emily's shoulder was having its effects on her previous injury.

Paige answers to an attentive Sydney, "Yeah, make sure you don't lift your entire head out of the water when you're turning it to breathe. You'll lose momentum, it'll un-line your body and it'll just make you exhausted."

"Okay so I should just barely turn my face to the side?" Sydney asks.

"Ow." Emily winces quietly as she reaches at the cramp in her shoulder before exiting the pool, only to make her way to sit on the bleachers.

Paige's gaze immediately alters to a worried one as it transfers to Emily trudge through the water to the stairs.

"Paige?" Sydney poses knowingly.

Paige chirps absentmindedly as she transfers her gaze back to the new swimmer, "Yeah?"

"Go check on her…I'll just do a few more laps." Sydney smiles innocently yet Paige could instantly read her deviously clever eyes.

"You sure?" Paige asks genuinely concerned.

Sydney urges quietly, "Will you just go already?"

The taller swimmer shoots her an appreciative smirk before she makes her way out of the pool.

As Paige saunters with a towel wrapped around her hips, over to Emily, she questions, "How's the shoulder?"

"It's fine." Emily answers distractedly, attempting to fragilely rotate her shoulder.

"Here, let me help." Paige states more than offers as she sits next to Emily.

Emily flinches her shoulder away from the taller swimmer, "Paige I got it."

"Would you stop being so stubborn and just let me help you?" Paige demands more than asks her ex-girlfriend.

Emily feigns being offended before cracking her façade at Paige's remark, "Yeah, I went there." Paige says pointedly before breaking into a smile of her own.

Emily relents, allowing Paige to massage her shoulder. She suppresses a moan that was begging to seep from her lips caused by the taller brunette's skillfully working hands against her tender skin.

The raven-haired beauty took full advantage of Paige's attention being completely consumed on making her shoulder feel better to scan the girl's flawless face that was only a few inches away from her own.

Emily had forgotten how much of an affect Paige's touch had on her. All she craved at the moment was to coax Paige's face upwards by her chin in order to kiss those soft pink lips that she longed for.

Her insides didn't know whether to pleasantly flutter from the intense love she felt towards the girl or wrench painfully from the fact that Paige was no longer hers to love. It was a bittersweet feeling to have all of the girl's attention on her right now, knowing it would only last for a few more minutes.

"Better?" Paige poses distractedly as she continues to massage the swimmer, utterly oblivious to what Emily was just thinking about.

As she wasn't hearing a response from Emily, she glances up only to see the swimmer smiling at her.

Paige couldn't help but grin at the girl's infectious smile as slowly begins to halt her movements on the silk that was Emily's skin, "What?"

Emily pulls herself out of the daze she was in, hurriedly recuperating, "Um nothing-it feels much better…thanks."

"No problem." Paige husks.

Emily breathes, "We better get back in the water."

Paige nods subtly, "Sure."

The tension between them was at a new high which inevitably caused each girl's heart rate to dramatically intensify. Both girls couldn't help but notice that this was the first time in a long time that they shared sincere smiles with one another. And as small as the gestures were, it gave both athletes hope.

* * *

**Emily POV**

Later that night Emily couldn't decide whether to contact Paige. She kept ghosting her thumb over the girl's number so she could remind her ex-girlfriend about the Senior Ball choreographed dance practice they had to attend to.

"Hey, it's me…Em. I know it's a lot to ask and you're not obligated-I mean I'll just have to find someone to take your place-I mean not in that way, not that kind of-" Emily sighs in frustration from how her nerves were taking over her ability to leave a voicemail on Paige's phone.

She takes a deep breath, composing herself, "There's the dance segment for the Rosewood High Senior's Ball and I signed us up a while ago as you know, and I'd more than appreciate it if you could make it to rehearsals. Otherwise I'll just have to learn the choreography from square one with someone else…"

"And there's no on else I would want to do it with…I…I hope I'll see you there." Emily sincerely adds at the last second, timidly.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"If I really do know Paige, I know she'll show up, Emily." Hanna comforts her best friend.

Emily crosses her arms in frustration in order to conceal her sorrow instead, "Rehearsals start in two minutes and she's not here, Han. But I can't really blame her… we're not together anymore…"

"You're allowed to be disappointed, Em. You guys were in love." Spencer chirps kindly as she hears the shake in her best friend's voice.

_'I still am.' _Emily thought.

Mrs. Hackett announces, "Alright class, couple up with your partner so we can start the choreography we've learned. Let's start from the top."

Emily was about to make her way to Mrs. Hackett in order to notify the instructor that she needed a new partner until-

"Sorry I'm late." Paige chirps as she walks into the dance studio.

_'She showed up.'_ Emily's heart flutters as she spots Paige.

The older lady commands, "Chop chop Miss McCullers, we have lots of work to do."

"Hey." Emily beams from never being so happy that she was wrong about Paige.

Paige allows herself to relish in Emily's brightened eyes, "Hey."

"Shall we?" The striking brunette charmingly offers her hand, effectively making Emily blush.

Emily places her hand in Paige's as she allows the taller girl to snake her right arm around her waist. The bronzed beauty places her left hand on Paige's right shoulder as they await Mrs. Hackett to begin playing the music.

As soon as the song **Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran** fills the room, all the couples fall in step together.

Paige smirks teasingly as they dance in sync, "So how did this happen?"

Emily rolls her eyes before smiling as her façade was breaking from the taller swimmer's charm, "Don't flatter yourself, you already know I had written down your name before we broke up."

Paige silently smirks as she shrugs her eyebrows in triumph.

After a beat Emily adds sincerely as she continues to follow Paige's lead, "Thank you for being here…"

"You're welcome." Paige husks honestly.

The two athletes couldn't see the other smiling as their faces were brushing side by side as they danced pressed up against each other.

Both girls didn't fail to realize how right it felt to be dancing together, how natural it felt to be in each other's arms. It was as if all the complications, all the betrayal, all the hurt and the pain had completely vanished…simply leaving only the two people that were madly in love with each other.

Paige so desperately craved to move on from Emily. But after she tasted a hint of what is was like just being with Emily again, as she was now, she realized she could never completely move on as long as she knew how good it felt to have Emily in her arms.

Then and there was the moment that she realized no matter what happened in life, she would always love Emily.

"We're uh…we're dancing too close." Paige points out.

Emily scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Mrs. Hackett halts the two athletes from dancing and adjusts their postures, "You're upper bodies are pressed too close together. Your stomachs should be touching but not your chests. Both of you have to lengthen your arms...Here, Miss Fields your left arm has to rest on Paige's right."

The older lady smiles, happy with the girls' newfound position, "There…Much better. Proceed."

As they continue the choreography, Emily smiles timidly next to Paige's ear, "I forgot how good of a dancer you are."

Emily could feel Paige wordlessly smiling next to her as her response.

After building up the courage, Emily breathes quietly, "I need to talk to you."

The taller swimmer unfazed, replies confidently, "So talk."

Emily rolls her eyes, "I meant somewhere more private."

Paige smirks teasingly, "I think we're both kind of occupied right now."

Emily sighs, "Paige, you know what I mean…"

Paige relents, "I need to be somewhere after this… so just tell me what this is about?"

Emily pulls her head back to meet the striking swimmer's eyes, "It's about what you were doing with Lucas and Mona at The Brew…Hanna saw you, Paige. Mona can't be trusted, you shouldn't be around her."

Their friendly and intimate bubble finally pops, allowing all their complications to flood back in between them.

"Well according to you I can't be trusted either, so it works out perfectly." Paige shoots bitterly.

Emily feeling guilty, tries, "Paige-"

Mrs. Hackett interrupts as she pauses the music, "Great job, everyone. I'm sure you'll be happy to hear we only have one more rehearsal after this one. So let's learn whatever is left of the choreography before we have to head home."

* * *

**Paige POV**

As soon as dance rehearsals were over Paige quickly grabbed her things and was making it towards her car before she had to explain to Emily why she couldn't talk after rehearsals.

"Paige! Hold on a sec." Emily paces after her before she clutches the girl's wrist in the parking lot.

_'Almost.'_ Paige sighs, "Emily I can't talk right now."

"Why not?" Emily quirks her face from confusion.

The slender athlete reminds the girl, "I told you, I have somewhere to be."

Emily states firmly, "I'm not letting you meet up with Mona again."

Paige scrunches her eyebrows together from disbelief, "Okay first of all, you have no say it what I do anymore. And second of all I'm not meeting Mona anyway."

Emily crosses her arms, "So where are you going?"

Paige attempts to brush off the swimmer, "It doesn't matter because I need to leave regardless."

"Why can't you just tell me?" The bronzed beauty voices in frustration.

As she bores into Paige's eyes it finally clicks in Emily's mind, "You're going on that date, aren't you?"

The taller brunette pleads, "Em-"

"Just answer me-"

Paige finally relents, "Yes… Yes, I'm going on a date."

Emily feels her blood boiling with jealousy as she quips bitterly, "Is it with that Lexie girl? Or it the next one in line?"

Paige slowly shuts her eyes as she rubs at her temples, "Emily why are you doing this?"

"You're right…Have fun on your date." Emily mutters pointedly before making her way to her own car.

Paige didn't know what else to do but reluctantly get in her car. She could never catch a break from the girl. Emily would get mad at her if she tried to get back together with her yet she would also get mad at her if she tried to move on with someone else.

* * *

**Emily POV**

Spencer sighs, "Emily, this is a waste of time. Paige told you she's going on a date, and that she wasn't meeting up with Mona. So I don't understand why we're doing this."

Emily had convinced Aria and Spencer to join her in following Paige to her so called date. She perceived that maybe Paige was lying to her and really was meeting Mona instead.

Emily distractedly quips over her shoulder, "I'm sure Mona's up to something. Hanna said she could feel it when she saw her talking to Paige and Lucas the other day."

Aria chimes, "Paige would never do anything to hurt either of us, Em."

"Woah she just got yanked into that alleyway!" Spencer whispers, interrupting her distracted friends.

Emily ushers before they run as quietly as possible to where Paige had disappeared from, "Come on!"

As the girls peak behind the cold brick wall they were standing against, Emily spots none other than Paige and Mona conversing in between two brick buildings, "Shhh, there they are. See, I told you they would be meeting."

Spencer rolls her eyes, "Okay Paige is not meeting with her willingly, she just got ambushed, Em."

"My answer is still no, Mona." Paige chirps politely after straightening her jacket the petite girl tugged her into the dark alley from.

Mona relents, "Fine, I won't twist your arm. But just so we're clear, you don't get to be some kind of social Switzerland, here. If you're not with me, you're against me."

"Emily, no!" Aria whispers while holding Emily to keep her from walking over and pummeling Mona. Even though Paige wasn't her girlfriend anymore, that didn't change the fact that she was still protective over the striking brunette.

"I'm not with anyone." Paige affirms evenly.

"Sure you are. At least you want to be… and Emily is with Ali." Mona growls before moving to leave.

After a beat the petite brunette stops in her tracks to face the toned athlete, "But you know what? I don't get you Paige. Alison was horrible to you, to all of us…and she took Emily away from you. If anything you should be the one leading my army against Ali, with me."

"Mona is forming groups against Ali?" Spencer whispers astonished to herself as the three best friends eavesdrop.

Paige shakes her head subtly, "Ali didn't take Emily away from me…"

Mona scoffs, amused by the girl's admission, "Oh really? Well then how come you're not with Emily right now? Instead, why are you about to go on a date with some hot mystery girl?"

After a beat Paige declares calmly, "Emily's a big girl, she left me on her own. Sure Alison probably supports her decision in leaving me, but in the end it was Emily who walked away. Ali didn't tie her up and drag her away from me against her will…it was Emily's decision to end things."

Emily's heart wrenched with guilt and frustration at Paige's confession as she felt Aria's hand soothing her back, attempting to comfort her.

Paige continues, "And yes Alison has done horrible things to me, to you, to all of us…but I've gotten over it. I've grown from it and I realized a long time ago that I don't want to become the very thing we were all afraid of. Mona, in a few months we'll never have to see her again. Next semester we would have graduated and we'll never have to deal with any of this. You're not Loser Mona anymore so why are you so hung up on making her life miserable? You're a smart girl, don't waste your life on something so pointless…you're better than that."

Mona scoffs, "That's nice of you to think I am, but that doesn't change the fact that I want revenge and that I'm going to get it."

Paige empathizes, "Don't you think she' had enough? She was kidnapped for two years, Mona…and who knows all the kinds of hell she's been through."

Mona smirks with a devious glare, "That's what you think…"

The toned teenager scrunches her eyebrows together from confusion, "What do you mean?"

* * *

**Emily POV**

After eavesdropping on Paige and Mona the three girls fled back to their own homes and agreed to wait until tomorrow morning to have a group meeting about Mona's devious antics.

Emily had contemplated to spy on Paige with her date, but she finally admitted that she wouldn't be able to handle watching her ex-girlfriend being charming, funny and sweet with anyone else beside herself. Between the jealousy, the anger, and the hurt, Emily was completely torn inside.

She thought that Paige would have started to try and win her back by now, but instead she came to find out that Paige was doing the complete opposite. She was moving on and it was killing her.

And now that Paige knew the real story about the girls and Alison, she was terrified of what Paige would do with the new information…although deep down she knew Paige always had her best interests at heart, which helped ease Emily's mind.

"You did the right thing, Em. Don't feel bad about breaking it off with her. She can't be trusted." Alison attempts to comfort her best friend.

"Everything she did was out of her love for me, Ali." Emily defends her ex-girlfriend.

Alison rolls her eyes, "Please, that's not real love."

Emily scoffs sarcastically, "Oh really? Then what is?"

"This…" Alison whispers before capturing Emily's lips with her own.

The swimmer was caught completely off guard, but as soon as she realized what was happening she let herself relish in what she had been imagining in what it would feel like to kiss Alison again.

It wasn't what she had expected. She expected to feel butterflies as her stomach dipped like it would the previous time she kissed Ali. But it didn't. She did feel something, but it was something she couldn't understand yet.

* * *

**Paige POV**

As Paige hadn't gotten a response from knocking on the front door, she tentatively checks the knob only to open the Fields's already unlocked front door.

The athlete timidly calls out from the entryway, "Hello? Mrs. Fields …Emily?"

Even though Emily had broken her heart several times over, that hadn't changed the fact that she was still in love with Emily and cared for her safety. Therefore, after her date with Lexie, she decided she would give Emily a brief heads up about Alison's unwelcoming homecoming the was being planned for when the girl returned to school.

"You'd think she'd learn to lock doors by now." Paige mutters to herself as she ascends the stairs to her ex-girlfriend's bedroom.

"Emily?" The slender swimmer chirps while lightly pushing the girl's already cracked open bedroom door.

The sight in front of her quite literally knocked the wind out of her as she found herself struggling to breath. A surge of heightened emotions fiercely course through her veins, causing her blood to run cold as her body became numb from the overwhelming feelings the view was forcing.

What seemed like hours of agonizing torture was only a few seconds of reality before she decided to leave after Emily caught her glazed eyes.

"Paige." Emily quietly gasps to herself as she breaks the kiss, only to see the lean athlete exiting back through her bedroom door before quietly closing it behind her.

"Paige wait!" Emily calls out before going after the swimmer.

"Emily, don't!" Alison clutches the swimmer's wrist only for it to be ripped from her grasp. Although, it didn't faze Ali as she was smirking to herself knowingly as she watched Emily run after Paige.

Emily clutches the swimmer's hand at the bottom of the stair case, "Paige please…" Emily pleads before the toned athlete tugs her arm away from her grip before she makes it out the front door.

"Paige, I'm begging you! Please just wait a second!" Emily's voice breaks as she yells shakily from her front porch.

The foreign sound of Emily's broken voice forces the taller swimmer to stop in her tracks at the bottom of the house's front porch.

Both Emily and Paige craved to believe that they didn't understand why themselves, and one another were so upset from the situation, yet they did. They knew exactly why.

The taller athlete slowly turns around with her head slightly tilted upwards trying to force the tears threatening to spill from her eyes back into her system. She recuperates swiftly before shifting her sight to the ground in front of her.

Paige remains still. She felt empty. She felt completely numb after what she had just witnessed, in which caused her to remain utterly quiet. The deafening silence coaxes Emily to say what she intended to.

Emily croaks shakily, "Paige…I-"

Paige shakes her head subtly as she bores into Emily's glossy eyes, her voice was raspier with a tinge of defeat and acceptance laced within, "Don't. You made it very clear that we're not together. You're free to do whatever and whomever you want."

Truthfully, Emily was speechless. Between the shock of Alison kissing her and the shock of herself reciprocating the kiss, not to mention the utter surprise of seeing Paige in her bedroom watching it all happen, her mind and heart were flooding with conflicting emotions.

She knew she was sorry that Paige had seen her and Ali kiss, but she didn't know if she was sorry that the kiss happened. That was something she needed to figure out.

"I-" Emily starts but is quickly interrupted.

"You should uh… you should get back inside. Wouldn't want to keep Alison waiting any longer. …You two have a good night." Paige affirms calmly and surprisingly enough to herself and Emily, with no malice in her voice.

Paige didn't want to hear what Emily had to say. She was utterly petrified of what she could possibly hear from her ex-girlfriend. Even though Paige had attempted to convince herself that she was more than willing to move on from Emily, deep down she always hoped that with a little bit of time and effort they could somehow get back together.

But after witnessing what she was most terrified of ever seeing, it had completely broken her. It had stolen any hope she had left and she didn't know if she could ever get past it.

As Paige makes a move to leave, Emily pleads once more, "Please…" The tanned teenager didn't really know what she wanted to say, she just knew that if Paige left, there was a generous chance that she would never talk to her again. And that horrified her.

The taller swimmer finally sums up the courage to walk over to Emily and ask her the dreaded question that's been nagging at her ever since she found out Ali was alive.

"Are you in love her?" Paige rasps tentatively as she pierces into Emily's glazed orbs.

"Paige-" Emily barely cries out while reaching out to take the girl's hand. Her entire body was aching at the sight of the girl in front of her. She knew she was hurting Paige and that fact was killing her.

She pulls her hand back sharply, "It's a yes or no question, Emily." Paige husks shakily before clenching her jaw as she feels the stinging in her eyes intensify.

On its own accord, a single tear ripples from the pond of hurt that had formed in her eyes, only for it to race down her right cheek as she was already assuming Emily's answer.

If only either girl knew Paige's assumption was wrong.

Emily's throat desperately constricts instinctually from feeling Paige slowly slip through her fingers.

Knowing she was watching herself lose Paige right before her eyes only forced them to shed more tears as they hoped it would completely fog the sight of Paige slipping out of her life.

Paige stares at Emily, her glossy orbs begging Emily to give her the answer she desperately needs. Paige could eventually get over Emily kissing Ali…she could deal with Emily getting closure from the girl. She could even cope with Emily loving Alison as a friend. But the large pill that she could never swallow was the terrifying possibility that Emily was still in love with Ali.

Finally fed up with hearing nothing but the fact that was Emily letting her go, Paige gathers the girl's silence as her final answer. She barely slumps her head down in defeat as she briefly shuts her eyes.

She glances back up meeting Emily's gaze as the tears in her eyes begin to evaporate from acceptance, from the cold brick wall that was involuntarily beginning to build between herself and the bronzed beauty.

Paige swallows before soothing evenly, "Thank you... that's all I needed to hear." She casually turns on her heels, thinking of the furthest place from Emily she could physically get to.

Emily's insides were screaming for Paige to come back to her. But the entire time she couldn't find her voice if her life physically depended on it.

As Paige was no longer in sight, she finally let's out a desperate gasp for air as if she had been under water for hours. Still not able to form words, she sobs silently, obliterating her vision with waves of liquid heartache.

**P.S.- No trashcans were harmed in this story. :P but I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter! :)**

**P.S.S.-(Regarding 5x04)- I'm so happy Paige didn't turn back around when Emily called out to her on the porch. She kept it simple and professional and I'm happy our girl is finally strengthening that backbone of hers :)))… not to mention how admirably mature she's dealing with the entire Ali situation. **

**Until next time! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! So even though I'm traveling, I was able to write another chapter for you guys because you are all THE ABSOULET BEST. :))) I didn't proofread that much since I don't have a lot of spare time at the moment but hopefully it's still readable. :P This story isn't quite so vivid and descriptive as it's my way of venting more than telling a story unlike my other fic lol ;P…As ever, thank you so much for the continuous support! And thank you for all the safe travel wishes! I made it safely! :)) Hope you all enjoy the update! **

* * *

**Paige POV**

"Hey, Paige." Aria shoots the girl a forlorn smile as she approaches the table Paige was sitting at in the courtyard.

Paige ignores the pity in Aria's eyes as she smiles brightly, "Hey, Aria."

"…Are you okay?" Aria hesitantly poses sincerely as she takes a seat next to Paige.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" The striking brunette shrugs nonchalantly feigning she was indeed okay.

The green-eyed beauty chimes tentatively, "Em told us what happened…and I just thought that it must be really hard on you…considering your history with Ali and everything…"

The slender swimmer forces a tight smile as her façade was beginning to dissipate, "Nope, I'm great."

The petite brunette could see right through the athlete's front before she soothes the girl, "You don't always have to be so brave, you know?"

After a beat, Paige feels her throat constrict before replying, "I'm fine Aria, really…"

The fair skinned girl feels herself becoming angry with her own best friend, "Honestly, I don't even understand how Emily could do that to you…"

Paige stares longingly at the folded open, paperback book in her hand, "It doesn't really matter anymore, does it?"

Aria frowns in protest as she clutches Paige's toned forearm, "It will always matter. You guys were in love-"

The sculpted swimmer flits her attention onto the girl as she chirps calmly, "No Aria. I was in love. Emily had easily forgotten about us the moment she found out that was Ali was alive…and that's not love."

Paige was angry, frustrated and hurt by the situation. Sure, recently she doubted if Emily ever loved her…but deep, deep down, in a place she could barely reach, she knew Emily always had loved her and always would.

Aria shakes her head in disbelief before she firmly asserts, "That's not true Paige and you know it. This is a tough time for all us. None of us are exactly ourselves at the moment."

"I don't really know of anything right now…it feels like the past two years with Emily were a lie." Paige confesses as she shifts her attention back on her novel before she folds it closed.

"Don't say that- Em! Hi!" The quirky teenager starts only to change the subject as Emily pops up next to the table the two girls were sat at.

Emily shoots Aria a tight smile as her stomach drops when Paige didn't look up at her, "Hey… Aria, is it okay if you could give Paige and I a second alone?"

Paige chimes in before Aria could respond, "I was just leaving actually." She affirms evenly as she stands up from the braided metal bench.

The bronzed beauty sighs as she reaches for the girl's wrist, "Paige, please…we have to talk."

Paige slightly tilts her head upwards, not wanting to open the can of worms, before meeting her ex-girlfriend's gaze, "No we don't. I'm done, Emily."

The raven-haired beauty scrunches her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean you're done?"

The taller athlete explains evenly, "I mean that I'll be going away to Stanford in a few months and we'll never have to see each other again…so let's start practicing that dynamic from now."

Emily frowns with guilt, "Paige-"

The taller swimmr doesn't allow Emily to continue, "No, Em. I don't want to be your friend, I don't want to be your enemy, I don't even want to be your ex-girlfriend. The only thing I want us to be, are strangers."

Emily could feel her heart shattering into a billion pieces. That was the last thing she would ever want to hear from her Paige. It was also the last thing she thought she would ever hear Paige tell her…and that thought terrified her.

* * *

**Paige POV**

"Hey Paige!" Sydney beams brightly at the girl slipping on her sneakers as she was sitting on the metal bench between the lockers.

"Hey Sydney." Paige glances up, smiling sincerely. She was just as happy to see the new swimmer but she was still drained from what had happened the other night.

Sydney quirks her eyebrows in puzzlement, "Wait why aren't you in your swim gear? Aren't you joining Emily and I?"

The striking brunette lies as she finishes tying up her sneakers, "I uh, I'm just going to work on some sprints today. I've been slacking a little bit with my own training."

The new swimmer apologizes sincerely, "Oh gosh Paige, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize..."

Paige reassures her friend, "No no it's okay. I agreed to help train you. But I was wondering if you'd be okay with only Emily? Just for this week? I promise."

This morning in the courtyard Paige thought she was going to collapse from just making eye contact with Emily for only a few seconds, let alone practice for hours together everyday. She needed a little bit of time to adjust herself and wrap her mind around this new dynamic with Emily.

The new swimmer shoots the experienced athlete an honest smile, "Of course. Take however much time you need…I mean, we'll miss you but I don't want you to lose your scholarship to Stanford or anything."

The taller swimmer informs sweetly, "Thanks Sydney. No worries, I'll help you out again starting next week."

"Okay great! Well I better get going, Emily's waiting for me by the pool." Sydney grins as she gestures her thumb over her shoulder.

"Have fun." Paige jokes.

"I'll try my best." Sydney rolls her eyes playfully before laughing.

Sydney smiles as she approaches the tanned teenager standing by the pool, "Hey Emily."

Emily shoots the girl a smile before faltering when she realized Paige was missing, "Hey... Where's Paige?"

She knew Paige didn't want to be anywhere near her, but she didn't think she would let it affect her swimming routine.

"Um she said she needed to focus on her own training for this week. Apparently she's been slacking, but I don't believe it, I mean her abs are insane!"

The tanned teenager responds absent-mindedly, "Yeah…Um how about you warm up, do a few laps, and I'll be back in a sec, okay?"

The new swimmer grins knowingly, "Sure."

After a beat, Sydney calls out to get the raven-haired beauty's attention, "Emily… "

She waits until Emily turns around to look at her before she informs her friend, "She's out on the track."

"Thanks." The bronzed beauty smiles sheepishly before continuing to walk to the exit.

Emily walks onto the track seeing that Paige was turning the curve as she was jogging in her direction.

Emily shoots Paige a tentative smile as the girl jogs closer towards her only for her face to swiftly twist into a frown as Paige runs right past her, "He- Paige!"

"What are you doing?" Paige frowns from Emily pulling a headphone out of her ear as she was pacing next to her.

"I'm sorry." Emily apologizes to the side of Paige's face as she jogs next to the girl.

Paige continues to keep her gaze forward, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Like I said you don't have to explain yourself to me, we're not together anymore."

Emily confesses honestly, "Paige please, I know I hurt you and it's killing me. Please let me make things right."

"You didn't hurt me." Paige chirps coldly. _'You destroyed me.' _

The tanned teenager sighs in frustration, "Can we please just stop running for a minute?"

"I have to train for the meet, Emily." Paige notifies the girl in the same aloof tone.

"Okay then… you leave me no choice-" Emily mutters before she jumps onto Paige's back as if she was going for a piggyback ride. She wraps her legs tightly around the girl's sculpted waist and drapes her arms around Paige's neck.

"Em, what are you doing?! Are you insane?!" Paige bellows in shock as she continues to jog only just a fraction slower than she was before. She slightly raises her arm trying to stop Emily from faintly slapping it.

Emily frowns as she continues to weakly slap Paige's raised arm, "I'm trying to get you to stop running!"

"Swimmers…" A few training field hockey players sigh simultaneously as they watch the comedic sight before them from the middle of the grassed field that is surrounded by the track. Paige appeared as if she was attempting to swat away a giant and persistent mosquito that was Emily Fields attached to her back.

The taller athlete frowns while continuing to protect herself, "Well that's not happening. So get off!"

The bronzed beauty doesn't relent, "No! Not until you stop!"

Emily finally thinks of a way to get Paige to stop jogging around the track. She starts leaving kisses underneath the swimmer's ear, the feeling of Paige's flawless silk skin against her lips causes the softest moan to seep from her lips and into the taller swimmer's neck.

The sensation elicits a shudder to run down both the athletes' spine, effectively forcing Paige to gradually stop running. Emily smiles triumphantly as she jumps down from Paige's strong and toned back.

"What do you want Emily?" Paige sighs as she turns to face Emily behind her.

"I want to talk." Emily exhales as she tries to stabilize her breathing.

"Good for you." Paige raises her eyebrows, amused, before making a move to start running again.

Emily clutches her ex-girlfriend's wrist before she could get away, "Paige please, we have to talk. You can't avoid me forever. We still dated for two years…that's something you can't deny or forget."

"I can try." The striking brunette chimes as hurt seeps into her eyes.

The bronzed beauty's insides twist with hurt and guilt, "Paige-"

"No. I don't want to talk about it. All I've been trying to do is erase that memory of you and… Ali." The toned athlete asserts as she looks away from Emily's gaze.

"Paige it wasn't-" The tanned teenager tries to explain yet is quickly interrupted.

"Please, Em. Just don't." Paige pleads honestly as she bores into Emily's eyes, silently begging her not to bring up the kiss.

Emily's stomach drops at how much Paige was being affected by her kiss with Alison before she decides to let the matter go for now, "Then at least let me thank you for what you did about Mona…"

Paige quirks her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

After a beat the bronzed beauty finally relents, "That night she ambushed you into that alleyway...I followed you and heard the entire conversation..."

Paige scrunches her eyebrows from feeling offended, "You followed me? Why the hell would you follow me?"

Emily swiftly protests, "I just wanted to make sure you'd be safe! Which meant not hanging out with Mona! "

Paige scoffs, "Yeah I'm sure that's exactly the reason. It wouldn't have to do with anything that includes you trusting me, would it?"

"It does! And I do now! But can you blame me for not being able to before?" The lean swimmer attempts to defend herself, only for it to backfire.

The taller athlete frowns from hurt as for the first time, steps closer to Emily as she pierces into the girl's eyes, "Really? You're really going to go there? Emily, I have never given you a reason not to trust me except for that one time. And my intentions were pure. I was doing it for your safety! What did you expect me to do? Just sit there and knit while watching 'A' take your life away from you? I didn't care if we'd ever be together again as long as it meant you'd have the chance to live your life entirely. That's the way I hoped you'd see it. I hoped that if you loved me enough, that if you loved me the way I love you, you would understand why I did what I did. But I guess I was wrong."

Emily slips her ex-girlfriend's hand into hers as she chimes gently, "Paige, believe me...I understand why you told the cops about Ali. But I still asked you not too...you should have talked about it to me first."

Paige widens her eyes in disbelief after she removes her hand from Emily's tender hold, "Talk to you about it first? Emily, there was no talking to you about anything! Anytime I wanted to talk, whether it was just asking about how your day was or whether it was about 'A', we would end up fighting because you were so caught up with finding Ali and 'A'. The Emily I fell in love with, the Emily that was my girlfriend, had checked out of the relationship as soon as you found out Ali was alive."

Emily protests weakly as her voice shakes, "I did not, Paige. That's not true."

As Paige heard the break in Emily's voice, she changes her tone of voice and soothes calmly, "It is, Em. And you still are. If you ever do check back in, you'll realize that."

After several moments of silence, Emily finally poses the question that's been nagging at her lips, "Paige, why did you come over the other night?"

The slender swimmer sighs, "I wanted to tell you about Mona...but I guess you already knew about everything since you followed me. Which means I had to witness that mortifying sight of you and Ali for nothing."

Between all that Paige had sent her way in this conversation and all the realizations, Emily was on the verge of tears, "Paige-"

"I have to get back to training." The taller girl husks aloofly, not allowing Emily to respond as she moved to continue to run around the track.

* * *

**Paige POV**

After a long and challenging day at school Paige finally flops onto her firm mattress and fluffy pillows with a sigh of relief before she hears a knock on her bedroom door.

"What now?" Paige mutters to herself as she pushes herself up off her bed before making it to her bedroom door.

Paige opens the door expecting her father but surprisingly enough, sees Emily, as beautiful as ever. Both girls' stomachs flutter at their newfound view.

"Hi." Emily greets Paige shyly.

"Hi." Paige husks.

The swimmer answers what she assumed Paige was about to ask, "Your dad let me in."

Paige nods silently, cursing herself for not cluing in her dad on what happened with Emily yet. She was going to update him on her social life but it would have just made the fact that Emily and her were no longer together feel that much more real and that much more permanent.

Emily raises her eyebrows in anticipation, "Can I come in?"

Reluctantly, Paige wordlessly opens her bedroom door wider while moving to the side, silently welcoming the bronzed beauty into her room.

"Thanks." Emily chirps timidly as she brushes by her ex-girlfriend.

Paige quietly shuts the door behind them as she turns to face Emily, who was standing further into her bedroom.

The piercing silence amongst them only intensified the tension between the two girls.

"So uh…what're you doing here?" Paige rasps; her voice rather quiet but seemingly loud due to the suffocating stillness.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay… and I wanted to talk things through at school but you wouldn't let that happen. So I came here."

Paige smiles to herself amused by Emily's choice of words before she scoffs, "That's rich, coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily frowns as she crosses her arms defensively.

"All I've ever wanted is to talk things through, Emily. Remember? A few days before you had your tongue down Ali's throat…"

"Paige-"

The taller swimmer continues not allowing Emily to completely interrupt her as she tries to conceal the hurt in her voice, "I came over and I wanted us to try and fix things. But instead all I got was an 'I'm sorry.' Like everything we've ever been through together didn't matter, like it didn't count for anything, like it never even happened… Like our relationship wasn't even worth the time for us to sit down and at least try to talk things through. Even if it didn't work out it in the end, at least we would still have that respect for each other."

"How can you even look at me and say that?" Emily frowns as she voices shakily with tears pooling at her eyes.

"It's the truth, Emily. I've only ever once heard you tell me you love me. But don't get me wrong, I don't care how many times you tell me or don't tell me. It didn't matter how many times you told me as long as I could feel it from you. But I didn't. I haven't felt that you loved me in the longest time.

"Stop…"

Paige explains calmly, "Em, I'm not saying this to hurt you, I'm saying this because it's the way you made me feel. Recently all we ever did was argue and fight. And every time I tried to fix it, you ended up walking away, just like you did from our entire relationship. And even after you made me feel like you didn't give a shit, I still tried to save us, but you let me walk away. You let me walk away from everything without so much as a sentence. And that hurt me.… and it still hurts me…It's something I will never forget because I would have never let you walk away, Emily. Not without me trying with every fiber of my being, to fix whatever was breaking us."

As warm salty tears run down Emily's cheeks she opens her mouth to speak only for Paige to effectively have it closed, "And then on top of everything! You go… and you make out with the girl that made my life and almost everyone else's in freaking Rosewood, a living hell!" Paige's voice finally breaks as her throat was constricting even tighter once the memory of Emily and Ali kissing flashed through her mind again.

The toned athlete swallows before restoring her firmer yet calmer voice, "So I'm sorry, if I don't feel like talking things through anymore."

"You're being an ass… and it wasn't even like that! If you'd just let me-"

Paige asserts casually, "Oh please Em, all I've been doing is stating the truth. And if I had treated you the way you treated me… you'd hate me."

Emily throws her hands up in defeat as her voice shakes, "Great! Is that how you feel about me now?! You hate me?!"

Paige yells in the same frustration and at the same decibel as her ex-girlfriend, "Unfortunately for me, no! Even though I should, I don't! After everything, I am still… so goddamn in love with you! And it kills me because I don't want to be anymore, but I am! …And I'm terrified that these feelings will never go away…because what I'm feeling now, SUCKS. I so frustratingly want to hate you, but I can't!"

Paige had felt bad for finally unleashing all of her thoughts about her relationship with Emily, but she couldn't have bottled it up any longer, she was driving herself crazy.

She felt like she finally had the release she needed. She finally captured the closure she could acquire from relieving the pent up feelings from her chest. She hadn't been afraid to expose all of her thoughts to Emily anymore since she had thought she had already lost her. Only she thought wrong.

After a generous moment of silence Emily asks almost surprised by the idea,

"You still love me?"

Paige scoffs, "Figures that's all you got from everything I just said…"

"Do you?" The swimmer poses firmly.

"How could you even question that, Em…feelings like that don't go away overnight…if they ever do go away." Paige shrugs forlornly.

Emily stares longingly at her favorite swimmer before moving closer to her, only to gracefully rest her hands on either side of Paige's jaw.

The taller brunette dips her head in defeat while she briefly closes her eyes at the sensation of Emily's soft hands on her face, only to keep her gaze on the ground in front of her afterwards. Emily tenderly coaxes the girl to look at her, "Paige…"

As the striking brunette didn't oblige, Emily gently tries again while soothing her thumbs across a small patch of the girl's soft skin on her face, "Paige, look at me."

Paige finally glances up, deliberately ignoring her ex-girlfriend's gaze already on her. As she looks to her right she whispers weakly, "Em, stop."

Emily grips the toned athlete's face a fraction firmer to get the girl to look at her, "I'm not going to stop Paige...because I love you. I know I've only ever said it once but it's only because it makes me vulnerable. And with everything with 'A' I couldn't take the chance to be vulnerable like that. I mean you witnessed why I couldn't when everything happened with Nate. But I shouldn't keep things like that from letting me live my life. So I'm sorry that I did…it's just become an instinct for me…"

After a moment of stillness, Emily continues, "There hasn't been a day that's gone by where I haven't thought about how much I love you. You're right about everything and I can't apologize enough. And as much as I know how much I hurt you by kissing Ali… it cleared things up for me, Paige. I know that it was selfish of me, but I needed to do it, I needed to figure it out so I could give you all of me. You deserve someone who is 100% committed to you…and I wanted to be that person. I always want to be that person."

Emily gently brushes her thumbs against Paige's jaw, signifying that this what she really needed Paige to hear, what she really needed to understand, "Which leads me to answer your question from the other night… you're the one and only person I'm in love with. Not Alison, not anyone else…only you. You're the only person I want to be with. No one else makes me laugh and smile like you do. No one makes me as happy as you… I just want to be with you." Emily confesses longingly.

"Em-"

The bronzed beauty doesn't allow Paige to speak as she adds, "I just need to know if you still want there to be an 'us'…I'll fix everything, I'll do everything…but I just need to know if you still want me as much as I want you."

Her bedroom floor while she barely shakes her head that was still in between Emily's graceful hands. After a beat, she finally meets Emily's pleading gaze already on her.

As the two athletes bore into each other's eyes, the taller swimmer tenderly wraps her hands around each of Emily's wrist. Emily allows Paige to gently pull her arms down, effectively removing the bronzed beauty's hands from her face, "It doesn't matter if I do. It's never going to be the same between us."

Emily's insides twist with pain as she sensed Paige was going to shoo her away, "Maybe not… but it can change for the better."

Paige attempts to convince her heart to shut from Emily, "How do I know you're not just going to leave again?"

"How do I know you're not going to keep a secret between us?" Emily quips back but with no malice in her voice.

After a beat, Emily chimes, "We're both just going to have to trust each other. I trust you. I really do. I trust you with my life, Paige."

Paige breaks her gaze from Emily's only to keep it on the floor in front of her as she ponders her response.

The bronzed beauty takes advantage of the opportunity to move closer to Paige while placing her hands on either side of the taller girl's jaw again.

Before Paige could realize what was happening, Emily tenderly presses her lips against Paige's. Emily slowly pulls back before the striking brunette could respond, letting her hands slide down to rest on the crooks of either side of Paige's neck.

"Look, this Saturday afternoon I'll be waiting for you where you took us on our first picnic. Between 1:00 and 2:00pm. I've already decided I want you and only you. The rest we can figure out together. …but whether we're going to be together or not…" Emily falters as she captures Paige's lips with her own once more.

The bronzed beauty breaks the kiss with a sniffle, knowing that this could have well been their last kiss, "It's your choice." Emily punctuates as she glides her right hand down, only to rest it over Paige's heart.

**P.S.- Sorry if I made Paige seem a little too harsh on Emily, but I kind of wrote this story as a way to vent for Paige as she doesn't get much say on the show. ALTHOUGH, that being said, she sure told Emily about Ali in that locker room scene in 5x06! I was so proud of her! Even though that's not what I expected to happen…I can't wait to see how Paige will react to finding out about the kiss, I hope she stays strong in front of Em!**

**P.S.S.- I'd love to know what you guys thought of the chapter! Should Paige meet Emily at their special spot? As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
